Lemon Tree
by Angelhart79
Summary: The long awaited Inu/Kag sequel to Claim. Enjoy! (one shot)


**Lemon Tree**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.

update 23/3/2015 || fixing typos

This story is a follow up on 'Claim' The timeline of this story is between episodes 20 and 21 of the Final Act.

The story takes place right after 'There is Love in the Wind' (the Mir/San story). For those of you who haven't read the Mir/San story yet, or are not interested in reading stories with a Mir/San pairing, here is a short summary:

_With a little nudge from Kagome (and with a little bit of help from Inuyasha) Miroku and Sango finally have their intimate moment together. _

_In this story there will be some reference to the Mir/San fic, but not in a way that it makes this story impossible to follow. _

_ The beginning of the story refers to a 'groping incident'. This takes place in the Mir/San fic. In his sleep Miroku groped Inuyasha who sat beside him. The monk was obviously dreaming he was caressing the curves of the demons slayer. Well I think you all can guess how that ended _;)

With this one the trilogy is complete, although there will be some sort of prequel to 'Claim'. But that one isn't finished yet. :)

* * *

It was obvious to Kagome that Inuyasha was not going back to sleep anymore after the groping incident from Miroku. The man was not at ease at all. She noticed him fidgeting, his left hand clutching the Tessaiga with so much force it turned his knuckles white. If you would not know him you would probably make sure that there would be a significant distance between you and him, right now. His lips forming a harsh snarl and two sharp fangs peeking, he looked like some crazy mass murderer ready to strike. It didn't take long for he stood up, grabbed the Tessaiga and went outside. She could hear him jumping on top of the roof of Kaede's house.

She wasn't surprised. It was crowded in here. And for a man who had probably spent proximally a hundred forty years alone for every day and night, too crowded. Even though he trusted her and Sango and Miroku, he still felt the most comfortable sleeping up high in a tree somewhere close to their camping spot. It had taken some time before he actually spent the nights on the ground with them and even slept. In the beginning, when there would be no tree's to be found, he would stay with them, but never sleep.

She was amazed that the man could do with so less sleep. A normal person would go insane without a good night's rest. He seemed not bothered by it all. He usually took most of the guard duties at night as well when they would be in an unsafe environment. She figured it was a demon thing, or something he had taught himself to do. If it were the latter she knew it had to be forced on him. From little fact she knew about his life in the past – he had reveled so little of it – life had been rather cruel to him. Always living in fear and running. He had been forced to get strong, without mercy – cruel even – fast, and to be watchful twenty for seven. A life of fright and fight.

His past was a reason for her to be forgiving. His harsh nature, his uncouth behavior. But his stubborn character forced her to be using the rosary and she hated it at times. His lack of socials skills and 'act and ask questions later' routine was something that had to be changed. It was for everybody's best interest. However once you got to know him, he wasn't a man to dislike. He was honest – although very blunt in his honesty – loyal to a friend and he had a big heart stuck behind that hard muscled chest of his. When he allowed himself he could be caring and sweet.

Kagome had grown to love the hanyou. Despite his character flaws he had attached himself to her heart and it must have been his claws, for he had never let go of it since – she could not even get him out of there. And suddenly she found her life to be all about him. Even the times she resided in her own world he was on her mind. She had let herself get totally smitten by him. And when he finally had answered what seemed at first an unrequited love, she had never felt so happy in her entire life.

Kagome still couldn't sleep either. Thinking about Inuyasha had also made her think about that intimate afternoon in her world. Her heart getting giddy already again. She looked at Miroku's and Sango's empty spot. They were still both absent for quite a while. _I wonder… _And she giggled softly.

Except for the snoring sounds and the chirping crickets outside it was dead quiet. Kagome slowly slipped out of her bedroll and tiptoed to the door, going outside as well. While putting on her shoes she looked up to the figure in red on top of the roof. Looking around she found a rock that seemed easy enough to roll. She walked to it and pushed against it with all her might until it moved. She pushed it until it was close against the hut and climbed on top of it. Now she only had to-

"Whatya doing?"

She looked up and saw Inuyasa close to the edge of the roof, staring at her.

"I'm. Climbing. Up," she grunted through heavy breathing. Her hands clutching onto the wood of the roof as she tried to move her right leg upwards. She just needed to get it on top of it so she could slide herself up. She was, however, getting an F for acrobatics. And to her frustration the hanyou wasn't helping. He was just looking at her pitiful climbing attempt; two dog ears twitching.

She tried to find a better grip with her hands. Spreading them and clutching them further on the wood. Looking at Inuyasha's claws as he sat there in his usual squatting pose, she wished she had a couple of those. Moving her hands had the opposite effect, she found out. Instead of a better grip, she was slipping. Clawing in panic she felt herself sliding down.

_O no!_

Before she fell a strong hand grabbed one of her arms and hoisted her up. A soft cry followed by a hiss from her surprised him until he noticed her sitting while holding her right hand up. A painful expression on her face. A large wooden splinter was stuck in her hand.

"You big clumsy." Inuyasha sat before her and grabbed her hand. "Hold still." He used the claws of his index finger and thumb like tweezers to pull it out, which made her hiss again. He placed the injured hand against his mouth and moved his tongue over the wound until it stopped bleeding. Kagome's face heated up in embarrassment as he did. The loving and caring attention placing some indecent thoughts in her mind.

"Wait here." Within a couple of seconds he had jumped down and had returned on top of the roof with some bandages from her first aid kit. "Stupid, you get yourself killed even before we fight Naruku," he said as he bandaged her hand. He flinched when he saw her eyes. It had been meant as just a joke, but the look she gave him was almost enough to make the beads around his neck glow. He decided it was best to change the topic. And fast! "Why did you wanna come up here?"

"I couldn't sleep and it seemed like a nice view from up here." She looked at him again. Her expression much warmer now. _Besides you were up here. I wanted to be with you._

"There." He admired his handiwork for a moment.

Kagome looked at it as well. She loved it when he was caring like that. It didn't hurt as much anymore. He was right though. She was a clumsy person. She had brought the first aid kit to aid everyone, but most bandages and patches had been used on her own body. Apparently she had developed a real knack of getting into trouble and getting hurt. She could just easily trip over a weed as much as a rock. And she did trip a lot. Her knees were already used of being bruised and scraped.

"I am a big klutz, aren't I?"

"Don't be stupid. I was just teasing." He moved his hand under her chin to make her look up to him, for she had averted her gaze. "And you know, sometimes your tripping and falling has saved your life, right? So I guess it's just your survival tactics."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. He was actually trying to cheer her up. When he wasn't behaving like a total asshole he could be like that. Loving and sweet. "I sure got some weird survival instincts."

He grinned and then placed a kiss on her forehead. The skin tingling with a warm feeling when his lips left her as he moved to his previous spot on the roof. She eyed him for a moment as he laid down again on his back, his arms folded behind his head. She found herself in a predicament. To just enjoy the view and wait if he would make any advances; her body sure was craving it right now! Or to become bold and move over to him and-

A_nd then what? _All kinds of seductive thoughts entered her head, but she felt herself being too timid to act. A stupid thing really. Her friends finding her really bold in standing up against him in times. But apparently seducing him was a skill she had not yet required. Just even thinking about making the first move was making her nervous. The moment he had kissed her on her forehead the lusty part of her – she had not known before she had even such part inside of her – had a vision of grabbing his face and forcing those warm lips against her mouth. Not giving him any choice but to kiss her. And then the fantasy would go further and further until in the end it would leave them panting, pleasurably exhausted and naked. But she had stopped that fantasy way before it had even had the possibility to start right after that lustful kiss he would give her. Before it would mess with her mind and dreams.

Kagome scooted herself to the front of the roof her legs on each side. Her mind at ease with the first option she chose – her body kind of protesting, however that could be easily discarded – just enjoying the view and his company. And it was indeed a nice view from op there. The night sky looked so peaceful. _I hope we can win this battle. We will have to. For the sake of this world and mine._

She sighed. It was hard to believe that one was out to destroy this all. A jealous greedy heart starting it all. Jealousy was human nature. She even had been guilty of such feelings herself as she had watched Kikyo and Inuyasha together. Yet she had found the means to overcome such feelings. To be stronger and not let it consume her. Her friends had admired that of her and she realized such strength could not be taken for granted.

Suddenly Kagome heard a chuckle behind her and turned her head. Inuyasha was grinning most smugly. His ears were pinned forward. "They're at it."

It took her a moment to realize what he meant. _Sango… Miroku. _A smile curled around her lips and she felt herself blushing a bit, thinking about the couple. _Good for them. _It had taken them long enough. If that man wasn't so lecherous and flirtatious with women in general, it might even have happened sooner.

Kagome heard the rustle of his robe and the cracking noise of the wooden roof as Inuyasha moved. Footsteps towards her. First one leg moved beside her, than the other as he sat down behind her. His arms surrounded her and pulled her against him, obviously making sure she felt his arousal pressed against her rear. Her heart found a faster rhythm. She couldn't hear a damn thing, but his keen sense of hearing was apparently picking up the sounds from the monk and the demon slayer as they made love out there somewhere. It had some evident effects on his body. She couldn't point any accusing fingers, for even though she could not hear them, after he had mentioned it, the thought of them was having effects on her own body as well. And with the close proximity they were in now she could easily imagine the near future prospects, due to the reaction of both their bodies.

She felt him move her hair to one side and then his lips were on the skin of her neck. She cringed as it tickled her. "Inuyasha," she giggled softly, moving her head in a way to push him away from that specific sensitive and ticklish spot. Of course he didn't budge. "Don't," she then whispered.

He moved his mouth to her ear. "Don't you want us to have a night together like they are having? What if we die?"

She could feel him grin against her lobe as he gentle tugged on it with his teeth. He was using a variation of her words, which she had used to coax him into cooperating with her plan for Sango and Miroku. There was no way she could deny her own logic, could she?

She gasped as one of his hands had moved underneath her shirt and was sliding underneath the band of her bra as well, stroking one breast. His legs were clenching against hers and she couldn't move, even if she wanted too.

"Not here," she managed to voice out. There were children sleeping beneath them in the house. His mind might have been relocated at the moment to another body part, but hers was still functioning.

He stopped and pulled his hands away. She bit her lip to smother a disappointed moan. His breath was against her ear again. "Where?"

She thought about it for a moment then pointed. She saw him looking towards the direction of her pointing finger. Then a wicked grin appeared on his face and he licked his lips and fangs.

"Yeah," he replied in a husky voice. The gleam in his eyes prove that he really liked her idea for the location for a romantic interlude of their own.

Within a second he had scooted her up and held her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he jumped down and hopped towards the forest. She could hear his heart beating loudly and fast. Not only from running, but from obvious excitement as well. He came to a stop at a very familiar place. Still in his arms Kagome stared at the Goshinboku before them. It seemed right. The place where it all began_. If we don't survive this, this is where I want the happy memories of this place to end. Our lives coming full circle._

When he lowered her she walked towards the spot on the bark were Inuyasha had been sealed against. She placed her hand against it. The spot was much smoother than the other parts of the trunk. The bark was damaged there for it had been denied the acquired oxygen to create a healthy trunk, due to a certain half demon that had been pressed against it. The wooden vines that had surrounded his body were snapped and almost gone now, but she could still picture him there, like it was yesterday.

Her fingers moved over the small hole the arrow had been stuck in, as Inuyasha move behind her. His left hand lifting her shirt a bit as his fingers moved over the scar on her side. The scar where the Shikon Jewel had left her body. As her fingers traced the scar on the tree, his caressed the scar on her skin. The injury on the tree was the only evidence of his entrapment. His body had healed the wound in an instant, without leaving a mark on him. His demon half providing that amazing ability. She had seen holes in his chest that would have killed a mere human and he would walk around muttering that it was just a scratch. Besides his amazing skill to heal so fast he could also endure a huge amount of pain. Combined with razor sharp claws, fangs, a keen sense of smell and hearing he was the perfect predator. And he was only just a half demon.

And there was another not to miss fact that he wasn't human. The most cutest and loveable part of him…

She turned around and smiled at him. Now that they had become intimate she found herself to be given the privilege to touch them without feeling embarrassed or feeling guilty about it. Besides, how often would a human have access to such cute and fuzzy features on their lover? Her hands moved up towards his ears. They twitched once as her fingers touched them. Gently she let the soft appendages roll between her fingers, stroking them softly. She had touched his ears the first time she saw him. Tweaking them. It had been highly inappropriate at the time, but she just couldn't resist it. They just had to be touched. Those fury triangles merely had that effect on people. He usually hated it when people touched his ears. Even when she did so. He was indulging it now, she reckoned, in the prospect of something much more enjoyable in the very near future.

His hands were on her waist again. Just holding her while her fingers playing with his ears. He then lowered his head, nipping her throat and tilting his head so his right ear was close to her mouth. It took her a moment to realize what he wanted her to do. She had never done such thing before and it felt weird to do it. She felt a bit embarrassed even. Almost as if he would ask her to go down on him. But she guessed his ears were sensitive and perhaps it would please him as much as doing such other very intimate act.

She licked her lips and kissed the furry tip first, making it quiver and when her tongue traced the pink shell next he moaned against her skin, his grip on her waist becoming tighter. She really started to enjoy the noises he made as she let her tongue move against it and even dipping in slightly. It even made her more daring and she grabbed the other neglected one with her left hand and move her mouth towards it. The moment she sucked it in her mouth his hands moved to her rear and he pressed her against the stiffness in his groin. The movement startling her and bringing her out of her balance as well and she fell backwards. A hand supported her back as he brought them both down, her body lying on the grass with him straddling her.

He pulled his ear free and kissed her. Her tongue tracing his fangs as she explored his mouth as well. "You've ruined it," he said. She blinked. What had she done? "I wanted to _nail_ you against that tree." He was grinning wickedly at her as he emphasized that one word, making the pun very obvious. "But clumsy as you are, you had to fall again, didn't you."

"You could have kept me upright. It seems to me you ruined it for yourself," she said, grinning back at him.

"Right…" One fang peeked beneath his lip and she yelped as he suddenly lifted her up again and her back was then pressed against the trunk of the Goshinboku. His ears were turning. "I can still hear them. They're having another go at it." He was pressing his pelvis against her core. He was highly aroused, there was no mistake about it. "Maybe," he said, "if the both of you walk funny in the morning the little tyke won't be so suspicious."

He was obviously referring to her and Sango and the little tyke was of course their kid demon traveling companion, Shippo. She raised an eyebrow at that remark as she tried hard not to laugh. "Is that a threat?"

"No." He licked her lips. "A promise."

She laughed. Such promise. She had her graduation the day after tomorrow. _They will just have to wheel me on the stage, I guess, if I won't be able to walk. My grandfather will know the medical dictionary by heart, by now, so he must know the perfect disease to use for an excuse,_ she mused humorously.

His right hand had moved beneath her skirt and was pulling on her panties. She looked in his eyes. The gold seemed brighter in his excitement. His features becoming very predatory with lust. She had seen that kind of hunger in his expression before, only in a different way. A hunger for blood and killing as he was eager to spill the blood and organs on the ground of the half demon man they all so hated. A hunger like his youkai form was known in showing. This hunger looked almost the same. A bit scary, but also a big turn on.

Kagome found herself also getting a bit nervous. _Is he really going to take me that way? _She had taken his words for just a joke and had reacted on it in the same playful matter. Maybe not such a smart thing to do? Seemingly she sent him an invitation just now. Only they had not been intimate anymore after the first two times in her world. There had not been any real opportunity and privacy to do such things. Was her body – which had only been recently introduced to the wondrous world of the pleasures of the flesh – prepared for such rough ride?

She felt the piece of fabric slide down when he got it passed her knees and she stepped out of it, meanwhile one of his hands was angling her face towards his for a passionate kiss. He moved forward, forcing her to press herself fully against the trunk and he pressed his body against her, trapping her. The clasp of her bra was pressing painfully in her back as she was pushed against the trunk. Kagome moved her hands behind her and under her shirt to undo it. A pleasing groan against her lips followed, for his left hand had been pulling on it already beneath her shirt. He gave her lips a reprieve as he pulled her shirt and bra over her head, dropping the clothing beside them. He stepped back for a moment to remove his suikan as well, letting it fall on the ground with his obi and the Tessaiga.

Her back scraped against the trunk as he pushed her against it, placing his hands on her waist as he lowered himself until he was facing her chest. Her hands sought out his ears again, rubbing them softly when his tongue traced the areola of her right breast. She gasped as he sucked the nipple in his mouth and rolled it with his tongue, an almost perfect copy of her movements with one of his ears. If the feeling had done as much for him as it was doing for her now, she could fully understand that it had aroused him.

"If Naruku attacks us now, it will be the worst fucking timing ever," he grumbled against her skin.

She laughed softly. "Let's hope he won't." She took another sharp intake of breath when he repeated his ministrations on her other breast. "M-maybe we could c-call a temporary truce...?"

He chuckled. "I like your idea's, woman."

Then his mouth traced a path down over her stomach. A sweet kiss was placed on the Jewel scar on her body before his mouth ventured lower. His right hand was beneath her thigh lifting the leg up over his shoulder and Kagome closed her eyes in anticipation. Her fingers wound themselves in his hair as his mouth descended between her legs. Her legs already trembling with the first sweep of his tongue.

"You taste better than ramen."

Her face colored a deep red. It sounded so wrong, so right. "Y-you shouldn't say that. People don't say… such things."_ It's embarrassing!_

He lifted his head to look at her, his hands holding her skirt up. "I'm not just people."

No he definitely wasn't. He wasn't even human. The feral grin that showed his fangs he gave her was proof enough.

A cry left her mouth the moment she felt his mouth on her again. She was being assaulted. There was no better word to describe it. Her body tumbling forward and her hands holding his head to keep her upright. If it wasn't for her leg on his shoulder she would have fallen.

"Inuyasha…" She gasped his name between the moans and cries that came out of her mouth. Her hands were fisting his hair and tugging on it. If she was hurting him by doing so – he showed no signs that she was – she would apologize for it later. She had not the power to force her fingers to open and release their hold. "Please…" She wanted him to stop. She wanted him to never stop!

He growled against her, relishing the taste of her and sending the most wonderful vibration through her body. His hands were on her rear, clutching her behind so tight she could feel the sharp claws almost piercing her skin. It forced her to stand still, although her body craved movement. It wanted to writhe and move against his face. Her heart pounding fast and it even frightened her that she had become such lustful being.

She hurt her head as it bumped against the tree when he sucked the most sensitive part of her in his mouth. Her head – the only part of her free to move – had tilted and moved back in a swift hard movement. A loud thud followed, which had even made him look up for a moment to check on her to see if she was actually okay. She was, but it would certainly leave her with a headache in the morning. The good part of it was that the pain did quench her arousal a little bit. Only not for long though. He had continued his ministrations with the same or perhaps more passion. One of his hands on her rear moved lower to slide between the folds from behind. One finger sliding in easily and with her being locked in place and unable to move he must have figured that would be safe to do so. She wasn't protesting at all, the feeling only adding to the pleasure and even more so as it made slow thrusting movements.

_He is going to kill me._ And it would be a way better death for sure than the one Naruku would have planned for them.

Her fingers had untangled themselves from his hair and her hands clasped in front of her mouth when a curse escaped her mouth as he suddenly stopped, just when she was about to have that sweet desired release her body so craved – shocked by her own profanity. He had pushed her leg from his shoulder and was standing in front of her grinning really smug that such foul word had escaped those normally so innocent lips.

His left hand was placed beside her head on the trunk. She could feel the other one fumbling between their bodies, tugging on his hakama. "I have defiled you," he snickered close to her ear, referring to her cursing. He was always being the foul mouth of the group. With all her time spent with him some of it must unconsciously had rubbed off on her. "Shall I, defile you some more?" he whispered hotly in her left ear. His deep hot voice sending delightful tingles over her spine, down to the place between her legs. Her body burning with desire for him. That lustful being inside her was indeed begging to be defiled by the handsome demonic creature that stood before her.

When his right hand lifted her leg again and she could feel his freed member against her, she then realized he was keeping true to his word. Her eyes widened and she grabbed his shoulders. _He is going to nail me to the tree!_ He must have felt the tension within her for he wasn't pushing yet. Only grinding against her. He lowered his mouth to her chest again, teasing her nipples with his lips, teeth and tongue until her body automatically arched towards him, due to the pleasurable sensations. The moment she pushed so wonderful against him, her head tilting backwards, baring her throat, he angled her and thrust inside.

Kagome cried out and hissed, her nails digging into his shoulders at the moment her inner muscles were forced to stretch to the sudden intrusion. Gravity pulling on her body in this upright position and forcing him deeper than he had been before.

Inuyasha sought out her mouth, breathing hotly against her lips as he held perfectly still. "Nice?" When she didn't answer he pulled back slowly and thrust upward again, gyrating his hips in the movement. That had her opening her eyes and looking at him. "Yes? No?"

It wasn't painful. He had prepared her body well for it. The feeling and the friction itself was amazing and she told him so. She realized the first two times in her room had been loving and caring Inuyasha. This was horny Inuyasha apparently that had her pushed against the trunk of the Sacred Tree.

"Amazing, huh?" He enjoyed hearing that and he repeated his movement again, only harder this time.

She hissed as her back scraped against the trunk. Looking at the bandage at her hand she was starting to have second doubts about this position.

"Careful," she whispered against his lips. "Be more gentle. I don't want any wood splinters in my back." _Or butt for that matter. If he keeps this up than I will look like a porcupine in the morning._

He grunted. "You feel too fucking good. I don't wanna be gentle." He nipped her nose teasingly. "I'll bandage you up real nice in the morning."

"Inuyasha." She had wanted to yell his name in a scolding manner, but it came out in a moan as he thrust again. This time not stopping, but continuing his movements. "O, fuck," she cursed and this time not caring that that she had done so. It felt incredible even though her back was going to have friction burn or splinters and maybe bruises, or all of that. _Walking funny in the morning? I don't think I will be walking at all. _

She seriously doubted that he could feel it that her nails were piercing his skin. He was moaning against the skin of her neck as he was teasing it with soft nibbles and gentle love bites. And that was the gentlest part of it for his movements were forceful. Her body having trouble to adapt to his rhythm.

"Inu…," she breathed, her mouth incapable of normal speech and fighting to pronounce the syllables of his name,"…ya…sha…" Behind her right ear there was the sound of crushing bark as the sharp claws of his left hand dug into the tree. "Inu…yasha…" He wasn't listening. The hand on her right thigh clenching more, angling her more. "In-" she cried out when the trusts became even harder. It was painful, almost. Her body quivering in delight, for it was uncomfortable but it was a nice pleasurable pain as her back was forced against the tree with each powerful thrust of his body against hers. But how much better would it feel if it were to be soft grass instead of inflexible hard wood and a rough bark?

"Inuyasha, Si-"

His mouth was on her lips before she could finish the word, silencing her in an instant. She had hoped they would fall onto the soft grass or if he anticipated her action it would at least slow him down in his movements, or so she thought. It had just the opposite effect, however. His mouth leaving hers only for either one of them to breath before he kissed her again, his movements becoming even faster and harder.

Kagome wasn't prepared for the orgasm that washed over her so suddenly and she cried against his lips and he growled in return, his movements becoming uncontrolled as her body shivered and spasmed, before he tensed against her and growled again, only louder.

His head fell on her right shoulder, his mouth kissing and licking the skin while his hips circled against her as he was enjoying his own release. When his movements stopped, he pulled out of her and lowered their bodies, turning them so he was sitting with his back against the tree and her in his lap. Grabbing his suikan he pulled it over her, giving her almost naked body some covering. She was clutching his chest, breathing heavily. He could hear her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

"That… That was…" She was too much out of breath to even speak.

"Amazing?" He finished for her, between pants, grinning smugly again.

"Yeah," she sighed, her fingers playing with the beads around his neck.

His left hand moved through her hair over the back of her head. She could already feel a small bump forming there where she had hit it. He rubbed over it gently as his right hand rubbed her back through the fire rat, while both of them were catching their breaths. Kagome moved her left hand between the folds of his hadagi, enjoying the feeling of his warm toned skin against her hand. She traced patterns over his pectorals and found it amusing as the muscles cringed when she came close to his right side. Apparently he was ticklish.

Inuyasha tilted his head to look at her. "What were you thinking just then, stupid, when you almost said the word?"

"I wanted soft grass against my back. Not the tree."

"I could have really hurt you in the position we were in, if you would force me to the ground like that. That was really stupid. Don't do it again."

She nodded, feeling like an idiot. She had not been thinking. The force with which he was always pulled to the ground could have actually really hurt her. He was right. Fortunately he had prevented her from voicing it.

"Let me see." He turned her slightly and moved the fire rat robe so he could see her back. He moved his right hand over the skin. It was little red, no real damage; no splinters of wood. "Does it hurt?"

"No." It didn't actually, not much anyway. It felt like a slight sun burn. "One of Miroku's ideas?" she then asked, looking at him.

"You think of me such way that I would need that houshi for such ideas?"

By the look on his face she had apparently insulted him. "I don't know," she said. "You have asked his help before when we were intimate the first time, so I thought-"

"Keh," he replied in an instant, not even letting her finish her sentence, "first of all, I did not ask for his help. He forced his knowledge on me."

"Really?" one of her eyebrows moved up. "Forced you? You don't seem the man who could be forced to do anything that he didn't want to."

His mouth opened, but no sound came out. She knew he wanted to react, yet it was obvious he had no words for defense. A grin curling on her lips as she noticed that. He then averted his eyes.

"The conversation got interesting."

She laughed softly. That was perfectly believable. She could only imagine how such conversation would go. "So… Miroku's idea?" She then asked again. If it was she was going to make sure to warn Sango about it. The demon slayer could certainly withstand a bit of rough handling, but she could at least warn the woman about her man's ideas of a good time.

He turned his head back to hers, looking her in the eye. "All mine. I've fantasized about this for a long time."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"From the beginning." By the look on her face she was obviously surprised to hear that. It amused him greatly. "When we first met. You smelled so nice and then that damn centipede pressed you against my crotch. It got me pissed off and aroused. I wanted to turn the tables and pin you against that fucking tree I was stuck against. In a more pleasurable kind of way."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "That would have been rape."

"It's not rape when the female is willing. And you _would_ be willing. You were scared, confused, but also aroused by it all. That was making your scent so damn nice."

She averted her eyes and he noticed that cute blush again.

"I-I..."

"You're gonna lie about it?" He chuckled.

"No," she muttered softly. She hated it that he could read her so perfectly. She had felt a lot of things that particular day. Fear, of course, excitement too. And curiosity to have met such handsome strange human like being with dog ears. And all that combined with teenage hormones had caused some pervy arousal inside of her. "You said that you hated my scent."

"Well, yeah, I lied."

"You tried to kill me."

"I was pissed off! You had the Jewel. People were shooting arrows at me. Besides, I didn't kill you now, did I?"

"You know, I liked you more when you were still shy and timid. Like you are when our friends are around and you're with me."

"No you're not," he laughed at her.

"Well, next time you wanna do something like that at least place something soft between me and that trunk." She gave him a chastising look.

"Woman, quit your whining. You're not that fragile. If you stay with me I'll get you toughened up."

She blinked. Had she heard that right? _Stay? Did he asked me to stay with him, just now?_ She looked at him questionably and noticed his expression becoming softer.

"Kagome, when this is over… will you stay? With me?" Then a grin as he joked "There is no school in my world. No math. Or exams."

She laughed softly at that. Moving her left hand to scratch him lovingly behind one of his ears. In her eyes she saw the question was real, though. He meant it. _He is asking me to stay. _She had known that day would come. From the moment she had come to love him and the moment Kikyo had died and their love became real, she knew she would one day had to choose between worlds.

_Naraku will taunt us. Use every weakness he knows about us against us. There is this possibility that we won't survive this. _That evil man was certainly not done with his games. In the final battle he would test them. Their loyalty, their love, their friendship. _He will try to drive us apart. We will have to be stronger than ever. _

She moved her hand from his head to caress the worried feature's on his face._ And what will happen if we do survive? Will the well stay open? Will I be able to travel through time_ and back? Will I be forced to choose between my family and him? Will it be possible for me to even stay at all?

Somehow she was afraid that all their adventures were some kind of weird dream. That on one moment she would wake up. It still felt like a dream. So unreal. Traveling through time. Demons. Magic Jewel Shards. She was afraid the stories of her grandfather were toying with her mind, while she was in her bed sleeping.

_When I wake up and open my eyes it will all be gone. _

But slowly she realized she had already made the decision months ago. For she talked about visits whenever she went back to her world. Visiting her family. _If I am off to visit the modern age…_That meant… _this world is my home… _

"Inuyasha, I want to stay with you." she said softly and he whispered her name and kissed her and held her so tight she could barely breathe._ If this is over. If we survive. I want to stay. With Inuyasha. _

She felt warm and protected in his strong embrace and she closed her eyes. She could sleep like this. She wanted to sleep like this, in his arms. "Inuyasha," she mumbled softly "wake me when it's dawn." She felt his chin coming to rest upon her head. His hold on her tightened. Kagome completely relaxed in his arms. _This is what it's like to be loved._ _No matter what happens I will have this moment. No matter what happens, Sango and Miroku will have the memories of their moment together. _

"Kagome?"

She 'mmd' in reply.

"I want to do that again."

She snuggled deeper against his chest and 'mmd' once more. Her slight snoozing suddenly being disturbed by an annoying finger poking her in her right side.

"Kagome? You, me, tree."

Her eyes opened, but narrowed as she looked at him. "You better make the latter fucking grass, or I'm out."

He smacked his lips. "Fucking grass?" There was big grin on his face. He leaned forward inches away from her face, staring deeply in her eyes. "Careful. You might not be able to purify the Jewel with such foul mouth. I may end up washing your mouth with soap."

She stared right back at him and teasingly dared him: "You don't have soap." Her eyes were drawn to his lips as he smacked them again. Then she followed his gaze downward, her eyes widening and her heart skipping a beat as she noticed him staring at his crotch as he voiced wickedly: "I'm sure I have something on me to wash your mouth with."

* * the end * *

* * *

Reviews are most welcome :)

Arigato Gozaimashita


End file.
